Happy Birthday
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: Esme is celebrating her first vampire birthday! A gift to SheWolf14. One-shot.


**QueenVamp- My friend and I made an agreement -nothing too scary this time- I write an Emse x Carlisle she writes a Paul x Bella. If you are a fan of that couple please check it out. My friend's name is RenessmeCarlieCullen13 the story is called 'Cheating'. **

**Now for my end of the bargin so my dearest friend please stop nagging me I said I'd get around to it, I can't help that I'm lazy.**

* * *

Esme Platt smiled in the mirror at herself as she brushed her caramel colored hair that afternoon, stunned at her own new found beauty. After becoming a vampire a mere twelve months ago she had been enjoying her near perfect life as an immortal, with her adopted son Edward and her love Carlisle Cullen.

She had been made an addition to two male vampire's little family when Carlisle, a Doctor, had found her half dead in a hospital. She had jumped off a cliff to get away from her old life.

Esme was a strong woman she lived through an arranged marriage, an abusive husband and the sudden disappearance of the one man she truly loved. But once her son, whom she had been planning on naming James, died she couldn't take it an more. She had jumped from the cliff with full intention to end her life right then and there, but faint had different plans.

She lived through the three days of fire as it burned her skin and altered her body into something of a hunter. To this day she believes the only reason she lived was because of the angel who spoke to her in a hushed voice and apologizing even time she let out a whimper in pain. When she awoke at the end of her three days of torcher she saw her true loves face again. Carlisle Cullen the doctor that fixed her broke leg when she was but sixteen years old.

I sharp knock at her bedroom door and Esme was pulled out of her daze. "Esme? Are you decent?" Edward called. Esme smiled.

_Yes, come in Edward. _She thought. The door opened and Edward walked in, his face smug.

"You don't have to think everything you say to me Esme." He said, she laughed musically and stood from her make-up table chair.

"Sorry Edward I just think your gift-"

"Ability." He corrected dryly.

"Your _gift _is fascinating." She said sternly. Edward rolled his eyes and Esme ruffled his already messy hair. "Come on it could be very useful at times, that you must admit."

"Like how, O Wise One?" Edward asked. Esme smiled and her now golden eyes sparkled.

"Like knowing what my lovely yet arrogant son and Carlisle are getting me for my first vampire birthday."

"Ah yes, the infomant end of the newborn year celebration. Carlisle got me my first piano that year," Edward sighed and a far away look washed over his face. "Ah memories." Esme swatted his shoulder and they both laughed, which was rare for Edward.

"Please Edward give me, your vampire mother, one tinny, little hint." Esme put her hands together like she was praying and folded them under her chin. Fixing her best 'please please please' look on her face.

"It sparkles; there's your hint. Finish getting ready Carlisle is downstairs." Edward darted out of the room faster than Esme could protest. With a pout she sat back down on her chair and smoothed the skirt of her cornflower blue dress. It stopped just over her knees and had a sensible V line cut and straps that tied around her neck.

She primped her soft curls and returned to the task of putting on her pearl necklace without, accidentally, crushing the clasp or one of the beautiful pearls.

Tonight they were celebrating her end of the newborn year. Her blood lust was in control and her crimson colored eyes were no more. Also three days ago she mourned the day that would have been her son's first birthday. Carlisle had been there and apologized for making her what she was. An undead, something unable to produce children.

Esme had reassured him and said she could make due with Edward. Spoiling and dotting over him like he was he own. But Carlisle had saw right through it and still he felt horrible.

_I just hope he'll be able to smile at the party and not be too upset. _Esme worried.

"Esme come down!" Edward called. Esme rushed out of her room and slowly descended the staircase and took in all the beautiful candles and colorful presents that decorated the Great room. A smile stretched across her face and she hugged Edward.

Edward chuckled and pulled away from her embrace. "Someone else would like a hug." Her turned Esme around so she was facing a very put out looking Carlisle. Esme walked forward. Carlisle took her left hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful." He said, his other hand carelessing her face.

* * *

Esme's party had stretched on for two hours of a silent awkward silence in between gifts and stories. For there was one gift Esme wanted the most from Carlisle.

A ring, a wedding ring. A beauiful diamond that she would wearing on her forth finger with pride knowing that she was loved and wanted by the fair haired vampire.

Esme's fingers danced across Edward's piano in an attempt to remake that beautiful song he had composed for her. She hit the wrong note again and her nose turned up at the mistake.

"Oh well." She sighed. She could always ask Edward to play again and if he said no she could always beg through her thoughts which she found really annoyed him to the point where he'd finally crack to someones will.

"Esme," Esme spun around on the bench to see Carlisle hovering in the doorway.

"Oh, Carlisle I didn't hear you." She patted the seat next to her and Carlisle hesitated before sitting down. He looked nervous. "Are you alright?" On instinct she put a hand on his forehead and Carlisle smiled at her.

"Really? Esme vampires don't fall ill." Esme smiled at her mistake.

"Sorry, natural reflex I guess." The worried look returned to Carlisle's face again and Esme frowned. "Seriously Carlisle what's the matter." Carlisle's teeth dug into his lower lip and he quickly grabbed her hand again, then dropped it back on her lap.

Esme raised an eyebrow and looked down at her hand and gasped in shock.

On her left hand, forth finger was a beautiful diamond. An engagement ring.

"Oh,"

"Esme, I turned you into what you are now and that you...we won't ever be able to have children, but I want to spend forever with you. Esme Platt will you marry me?"

"I...Carlisle....YES!" She shouted throwing her arms around Carlisle shoulders and pulling him into her embrace. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Esme kissed Carlisle then.

They heard someone clear their throat and pulled away from each other; Edward stood in the doorway now. "I see she is still undecided should we take the ring back?"

* * *

**Done.**

**I couldn't think of a better ending so I did what I do best...comedy. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
